The invention relates to a windshield wiper device for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, and furthermore in particular to a film hinge.
Windshield wiper devices typically have a wiper arm or wiper lever, wherein a wiper blade is moved over the windshield of a motor vehicle. In this case, the wiper blade is moved between a first turning position and a second turning position. For this purpose, the wiper arm is connected to a wiper motor via the drive shaft. Particularly on windshields with pronounced changes in curvature, the wiper blade easily loses contact with the windshield. Particularly in the case of windshields with pronounced curvature, this can lead to unwiped wiping regions or to fogging.
Since a wiping operation has to be optimized to a large number of parameters, for example a quantity of rain on the windshield, a possible snow load on the windshield, the speed of the vehicle and the associated wind pressure on the wiper arm, fogging cannot be reliably prevented in a simple manner by adapting the pressure of the wiper arm on the windshield. There is therefore a requirement to further improve windshield wiper devices.
There are a plurality of boundary conditions which additionally have to be taken into consideration when improving windshield wiper devices. These boundary conditions include the expenditure during production or the production costs, the material costs, and also the properties of the windshield wiper device, in particular operation under diverse conditions and longevity under a multiplicity of conditions. In the case of wiper devices for vehicles, it is necessary to take into account the fact that the cost pressure increases continuously and that the vehicles may be used in a wide variety of climatic conditions, such that extreme temperature values for example arise permanently and/or with large variations. In addition, windshield wiper devices are exposed to various instances of loading, for example wind pressure loading or loading when travelling through a car wash, which they have to withstand. In this case, the joints in particular of windshield wiper devices are particularly susceptible to damage.